The Ally Chronicles: Every Story Has A Beginning
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: When fourteen-year-old Ally visits California, she finds out her parents have died, and that her frineds are taking her in. But when she has to face the music back in her hometown of Boston, she has a new partner in crime: a partner no one expects...
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

People say that I have no direction, that I can't do anything unless it involves waiting tables for the rest of my life.

There's only one thing wrong with that...

I'm only a freshman, and that whole "job" thing doesn't matter to me yet.

Thank God I still had one more week before I'm a _real_ freshman and that my parent let me go on vacation... to California.

About four days before I had to be back at school, I decided to walk around in the residential districts. One of the windows happened to be open, and I heard somebody yelling.

I decided to take a look.

It was beautiful inside, but I couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, I saw a guitar being thrown, about the size of a couple of quarters.

_Who has a guitar that small?_ I thought, but my attention was now focused on the room in front of me when I saw three small figures jump onto one of the tables.

The little one in the red hoodie was being an ass. There was no two ways about it. It always got on my nerves when someone acted like the "big boss".

One of the others growled at him. "Why do _you_ always have to be the lead?" he hissed at him.

"Because _I'm_ the better singer!" the one in the red yelled back, pointing to himself.

The youngest one, dressed in green, came in between the both of them. "Well, you have to give us a chance, Alvin," he chimed in.

Alvin seemed to honestly be thinking about what he had said.

_This is good_, I thought, _but I can just tell that this comes with a catch._

Alvin turned back to them. "Alright, I'll give you guys one more chance. I'll let you guys have more solos _if_ you admit that I'm the awesomest one out of the three of us."

_Of course,_ I thought. _There's always a catch._

"Fine, Alvin," the green one told him, giving in too quickly to the red one's schemes.

Alvin seemed ready to boast. "Okay, Theo. You're in!"

_Wait a second, _I thought. _CHIPMUNKS? __How is that humanly possible?_

My thoughts were interrupted when the chipmunk in red asked "Simon?"

The little chipmunk in blue, whom I assumed was Simon, crossed his arms, looking genuinely upset. "Absolutely not," he replied. "I refuse to do such a thing for something like that."

"Then I guess you go without solos, then."

A familiar face walked into the room. "Boys, dinner!"

_Crap, _I thought. _There goes my view._

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. It was Samantha Chang (or Sammie for short), my best friend since fourth grade.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ally," she answered. "I've got some horrible news."

I kinda heard her panicking through the phone." Well, what's wrong?"

She calmed down so she could talk to me. "It's your parents. They were on their way to pick up some groceries at the MegaCenter, but just before they got to the parking lot, some bastard slammed your parents into City Hall!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are they okay?"

"Well, that's the worst part." She paused, and I could hear her begin to cry. "They're gone, Ally... I'm sorry."

Trying to move past the tears, I thanked her for telling me as soon as she could. "Is there a plate I should be watching for?"

"I don't know... I don't think so, but just look for anything suspicious." She stopped to take a breath. "Oh, by the way, I sent that job application for that secretary job in New Jersey."

Smiling, I told her, "You didn't have to do it, but I'm glad you did."

I could hear her laughing on the other end. "I know."

My incoming call beeper rang. "Sorry, Sammie. My pager's going off."

"That's okay. Um... wait. Before you take that call, your stuff's getting moved to Hilary's condo building. Her ma's gonna pay the rent for you, me and Tracy to each have a condo."

"Cool. Now, I gotta go. Incoming call, remember?"

"Oh, right. See ya at the airport."

"Bye."

I hung up to take my next call. The number on the caller ID looked kinda familiar.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is David Seville, the father of your pen pal, Simon."

"Oh, hi there, Mr. Seville."

"It seems Simon's changed his mind about staying here. He wants to stay with you for a while."

I grinned. "That's great. Where do you want me to pick him up? I'm in California right now."

"Are you in central California?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you can probably walk here. My address is 1958 Hollywood Drive."

I went over to the front of the house to see where I was. All of a sudden, I hung up on him and rushed to the house's front door.

1958 Hollywood Drive was the house with the chipmunks in it.

The door opened up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Allycia LeGardo, your son's pen pal."

He stood there amazed. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was on the next street over, and I didn't realize how close I was to you," I lied. "Plus, I was so excited to meet you and your son."

Dave turned around. "Simon, your friend is here!"

"Well, it's about time," a squeaky voice said. "Get him outta here."

"Alvin, it's impolite to talk about your brother like that."

"I'm sorry, Dave. Sorry that I'm related to him."

"Alvin, that's enough. You're grounded if you keep going... Excuse my oldest son, Allycia."

"It's alright. And please, just call me Ally."

"Well, here he is."

I looked at him because I didn't see anyone next to him.

"Down there."

Looking down, I saw the same blue clad chipmunk I saw getting abused by his brother (well, not abused persay, but you get the point).

_Cool, _I thought, _this is gonna be easy._


	2. Chapter 2: On Our Way

The fact that Simon was a chipmunk didn't seem to change my attitude towards him at all. In fact, it made me more drawn to him. I don't know why, but it did.

But the fact that he came over and hid behind me surprised me. I didn't know he could have this type of behavior, but I guess some chipmunks had more to them than I thought.

"Call me tonight, Simon," Dave shouted as we were walking away to go to the airport.

"I will," Simon answered, sounding a little hoarse. He climbed up to sit on my shoulder. I guess it made it more comfortable for him.

I suddenly thought of my friends. How would they react if I had a chipmunk for a roommate? They'd think I was crazy, that I was going nuts. I had to think of a way to help him blend in, but what?

Then, it hit me.

"Hey, Si," I said, "do you mind if we take a little detour before we hit the airport?"

I heard him let out a groan. "I guess so."

Something inside me told me something was up. "What's wrong, Simon?"

He just sat there staring at the ground below us.

"Come on, Simon. You can tell me anything."

I saw him turn to me. "Well, I'm worried about my friends, The Chipettes. They'll think I just left them for no reason."

"Now, Simon. Don't say that. Knowing your father, he's probably told them by now."

He smiled a little. "Yeah, you're probably right." He noticed me heading onto one of the beaches. "What are we doing here?"

"There's something I need to get here." I noticed the building with the psychic readings. "Bingo."

I took my purse and opened it up. "Hide in here. I have to do this alone, but I can't just leave you out there."

He agreed, jumping into my purse as I walked.

One of the fortune tellers was sitting at the table. "You came for a fortune, I see."

I nodded. "No, I actually came for that book and necklace package I ordered."

She grinned. "Ah, you must be Allycia." She grabbed a small brown box. "Here."

"Thank you."

Turning around, I left and let Simon out of my purse and onto my shoulder.

About fifteen minutes later, the two of us were sitting in the first class section of the plane back to Boston. We were the only two people in first class, so my next important conversation with Simon would be much easier to carry out.

I took out the two necklaces and placed one onto a page into the book. "Now," I whispered, "all I need to do is recite this and it should work."

I placed the necklace to my chest and began to recite:

_"Whatever powers lie in my heart_  
_will give another a chance to start,_  
_another life that his heart began_  
_May my life be in his hands."_

Placing that necklace aside, I grabbed the other and recited:

_"Opposites attract, same repels._  
_My first life's controlled by spells._  
_I want the chance to start again._  
_May both my lives have no end."_

The first necklace I had I gave to Simon, who was sitting on the other side of the aisle.

"You didn't see that, did you?"

He looked confused. "Didn't see what?"

I smiled. "Never mind. I want to see if this necklace works. Can you hold this one for a second?"

"Sure."

Handing him one of the necklaces, I put the other around my neck. I didn't feel any different until my body forced me to sit down. Only then did I notice a change.

I lifted my hand up to see if it worked.

My hands were now little paws of fury.

"Yes, it worked!"

Simon just looked at me with an amazed face. "God, you're hot."

I laughed. "Simon, I can't be that cute."

He took out my phone to have me see my reflection in the screen.

"Wow, I guess I am hot... Okay, I'm done playing around." I took off the necklace and turned back into my original self.

I smiled at him. "Your turn. Just use the necklace I gave you."

He didn't seem to get it at first, so I went around and put it on for him. I sat down for a second taking my phone and putting it back in my purse.

I looked back over only to see the result of the tranformation... and it was perfect.

"God, you're hot."

I handed him my cell phone for him to take a look.

He smiled. "I look better than I thought I was going to."

Smiling, I said, "Maybe you should have that necklace on more often."

Getting closer to me, he replied, "Maybe I should..."

We were interrupted when the flight attendant asked us, "Do you two need anything?"

I yawned. "Maybe some information on how to make these seats beds."

The attendant laughed. "I thought you might. Get up and I should be done in a second."

Simon pulled me up out of the seat and we got out of the attendant's way. In thirty seconds, the seats were made into beds.

"Enjoy, you two."

As we watched the attendant walk away, I turned back to Simon.

"I call window bed!" he shouted.

"In your dreams!" I added.

The both of us dove for the bed, and Simon ended up on top of me. (Remember, he's still in his human form, so you can just imagine the possibilities of where this could lead.)

I smiled awkwardly. "This is a little weird for me."

He had the same look on his face. "Yeah. Same here..." His face changed. "...I'd better roll over."

Sliding off of me and onto the next seat, he told me, "You know, I could probably get used to this."

I turned over to face him. "So could I, but I can't. I have to stay in Boston. My friends need me."

"Not mine."

"Simon, don't say that. Your brothers care about you... well... at least Theodore does. Let's put it that way. And so do Dave and the Chipettes."

"You're forgetting Alvin."

"Listen, Simon. You don't need to worry about him. At least you're not alone right now."

He sighed. "You're right. I guess I just need some sleep."

"Yeah, so do I." I turned over, facing the window. "Good night, Simon."

"Good night."

I knew Simon would be worried about Alvin, but for right now, he only has me. I have to be a good friend to him and help him out for a little while.

_He'll be fine, _I thought as I went to sleep. _He's in good hands._


	3. Chapter 3: Double Meaning

My mind drifted the entire night. I could barely find a way to get to sleep.

I heard something being played next to me at about three in the morning, which kinda forced me to get up. The noise happened to be Simon tuning his guitar (still in his human form), and I suddenly got interested.

"What are you gonna play?" I asked.

He stopped. "I don't know," he replied. "I was hoping you knew."

That surprised me. I didn't know he would give me the choice. I whispered a song title in his ear, and he began the first few notes.

"Sorry, I messed up."

"It's alright. I can wait."

He tried again, pleased.

"That's it."

He played the first few notes, and then I jumped in:

_I don't know but..._  
_I think I may be fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should keep this to myself_  
_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying.. not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.. what I'm feeling.._  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you..._  
_I'm falling for you..._

Simon decided to take over from there for a bit.

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_  
_All around us, I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying.. not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.. what I'm feeling..._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you..._  
_I'm falling for you..._

I couldn't resist jumping back in for the rest of the song:

_Ooh, I just can't take it..._  
_My heart is racing..._  
_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you..._  
_I'm falling for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh_  
_Ooh no no_  
_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

"Wow," Simon replied. "When you told me how good a singer you were, I didn't really believe it... until now, anyway."

I blushed. "Thank you."

The flight attendant came looking for us. "You guys are free to get off the plane," she informed us.

"Thank you," we both replied back.

Walking away with our stuff, I told him that we had about a ten minute drive to the new condo.

And waiting outside for us were Sammie, my best friend in the entire world.

_Thank God that Simon didn't change back yet, _I thought. _She can't know yet. His identity has to stay a secret._

_Yeah, good luck with that, Ally._


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling Hurt

Sammie came over and hugged me. "It's so good to see you again, Ally!" she yelled in my ear.

Then she backed off, noticing Simon. "Who's this, Ally?"

I was prepared for that. "This is my e-pal from L.A."

"Oh... cool! Maybe he can stay at your place for a bit."

I pouted, and she finally understood.

"Your condo, I mean."

Simon held out his hand to shake Sammie's. The two of them seemed like they could be friends. _Easier on me that way, _I thought. _He'll be easier to handle than I thought._

Sammie led us to her van, where Hilary and Tracy were waiting.

"Hiya, guys!" I shouted, waving my hand.

The two of them waved back and motioned us over.

"Wow, is this kid your date?" Tracy asked.

I looked to Simon and realized he was holding my hand, and I let go, blushing. "No, and I actually don't know how that happened."

Hilary and Tracy laughed. "Looks like you're stuck with him."

I guess I was. The only two seats left were the ones all the way in the back... alone.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get in!"

Simon and I both came back to reality and jumped in the car. The two of us tried to avoid looking at each other by watching the scenery pass us by.

"Are you two okay?" Sammie asked us.

"Fine," we replied simultaneously.

"Geez, you guys are practically twins. You guys do the same exact stuff... and it's kinda creepy."

"Can we please change the subject?" Tracy interrupted. "So, how was L.A?"

I sighed. "Well... until Sammie called me about my parents, I was fine..." I wiped a few stray tears away before I kept going with my story. "Then, I found out about Simon here and how he wanted to hang with me for a while. His home life is hard right now, so he wants to stay with me."

"Oh, I see..."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. When we arrived at the condo building, I took my stuff and went to the room Hilary told me to go to.

I locked the door on the outside so that way no one would disturb me. The only piece of furniture that was in the front room was a piano. I went over to it and took out a piece of sheet music that was near and dear to my heart. I started to sing along:

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today_

I kept an image of my parents in my head over and over and over again. It hurt me to even try to play this song, but I had to let it out.

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I want to call you,_  
_But I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

I couldn't believe the tears falling from my eyes as I was playing this. I hoped nobody would come in and notice.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_You know, it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_

I realized I would never have the chance to see them again. If only I could have gone with them, maybe it would have been the only way out...

_If I had just one more day,_  
_I would tell you how much that_  
_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

The tears had become overwhelming now, so I stopped playing and continued doing it acapella.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_

I heard someone come up behind me as I sang the last few notes.

_By hurting you_

Standing behind me was Simon, who leaned my head into his chest after I finished. The only thing I kept thinking in my head was that he understood where I was coming from. Not even Sammie would understand what I'm going through. He's the only one that will ever understand me...

_Get a hold of yourself,_ I thought. _There's bound to be someone out there that's better than him..._

I mentally calculated the odds. _Okay, there is no guy out there for me like Simon. I just need to do the one thing I know he'll be fine with, and that's continuing to be his friend._

_I just need to take it slow..._


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Touch

Simon walked me over to the couch while I let out the last of my tears.

"I know how it feels to regret someone leaving you," he began, "or, in your case, dying. When my brothers and I were only about a week old, I woke up one day to find my mother gone. No goodbye, no warning, nothing."

He paused. "That's when I knew we wouldn't last a day out in the woods, but we did. Even with my brother Alvin in charge, I can't believe we made it this long. I guess my mother always knew we could survive; I just never knew that we'd end up here."

I had to think about that for a minute. How could I compare _me, _who just lost my parents, and _him, _whose had basically no parents his entire life?

Suddenly, the phone rang. I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's Dave, Ally," came the other voice. "Is Simon there?"

I looked over to Simon. "Yeah, but I have to tell you that Simon's still a little upset about the whole Alvin thing."

"I understand. Can I still talk to him?"

"Of course." I looked back to Simon, already back in his chipmunk form. I covered the phone. "Damn you're quick." I motioned him over to the phone.

"Hi, Dave," he began. "How's everything going at home?... Oh, I see... Wait a minute. They're _all _gone?... I know, and it's all my fault... Even Alvin, too?... Dave?... Dave!..."

He held his head in shame as he hung up the phone. "Everyone's been kidnapped, and it's all my fault." He seemed as if he was going to cry. "I'm going to bed."

I picked him up. "Listen, I know things look bad now, but we can find them. I know we can... And I know just the person to help us start looking for them."

The two of us flew down the stairs to go find Sammie's condo. She had a gadget for everything, and if she didn't have one, we were totally screwed.

Five minutes later, the only thing I could say was "We are _so_ screwed."

When we got back upstairs, I found out I had mail in my box. I rushed in with Simon and opened the letter.

_"So, you think you have what it takes to find your brothers and your friends?"_ the letter began. _"Well, I'd watch your back if I were you, or otherwise you'll pay the price for putting me in jail."_

"He must be talking to you," I said to Simon. "You're the only one that has brothers."

I continued reading the letter with him. _"Well, if you decide to continue, here's your first clue: __'Hot or cold, east or west, this system of control gets rid of pests. In five more minutes, the poison will start and tear your entire family apart.'_

_"Unfortunately, I must bid you farewell. I have some business to take care of._

_"Yours evilly, Ian Hawke."_

This time, Simon really was shedding tears. "I knew it... I knew he was behind this..."

I grabbed his hand. "Wait a minute. Let's see if we can solve this first. The only place I know in this building that can get rid of pests is... the Poison Control Center! Someone's stuck in there! Come on, Simon!"

With Simon on my shoulder, I ran down to the basement and found the control center. Someone was definitely in there, alright, but it wasn't the one I most expected.

Noticing him jump into action, Simon ran in and started knawing Theodore free of the ropes.

"Two minutes, Simon..." I warned.

The pressure made Simon go a whole lot faster than before. Finally, Theodore was free and the two of them rushed out with thirty seconds to spare.

"Nice work, Simon."

He smiled. "It just comes naturally."

Theodore looked up at me in amazement. "You're Ally?"

I smiled. "Yeah. And you must be Theodore."

He blushed. "Uh-huh."

Simon looked weirdly at Theodore. "What's that in your pocket, Theodore?" he asked.

Theodore looked. "Oh, yeah!" He handed Simon a small scroll. "Here's the next clue."

"It says: 'Your next companion is lost in the mess of Hollywood Hills.' "

I cringed. "That sounds time-consuming."

"What could that mean?"

Theodore frowned. "The only Hollywood Hills I know are the ones with the Hollywood sign."

Simon looked persuasively at me. "I have a plan."

"And what exactly is this plan of yours?" I asked, making sure he knew what he was talking about.

"Well, if you found a teleportation spell in that book of yours, we could get there much faster."

I guess he did know what he was talking about. "I'm in."

Theodore looked at me with a confused expression.

"It's a magic thing."

He finally realized it... sort of. "Oh... okay."

_Simple innocent Theodore, _I thought. _Just wait until the fun gets started._


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue, Part I

After reciting a chant, the portal opened, and the three of us went through. The three of us were suddenly in front of the Hollywood sign, trying to locate where we would end up finding our next companion.

I saw Simon and Theodore speed up as we kept going towards the sign. After running after them, I understood why.

One of their girl friends was tied up in one of the Os in the sign. Looking around, I saw a motorcycle a few yards away. I ran over to the bike and kicked it into turbo, and before I knew it, I was already catching up to the boys.

"Get in!" I yelled as I was getting closer to them.

Simon immediately jumped in, but Theodore was having a hard time getting up.

"Come on, Theodore!" Simon shouted. "Pretend you're getting in that muffin basket Dave stole from Jett Records last year!"

"Just hurry up!" I added. "We don't have all day!"

Theodore was able to get on, and the two of them grabbed onto me as I neared our destination. The two of them jumped off and immediately started trying to knaw the ropes off of their friend.

"It's no use," Simon told Theodore, urging him off of the 'ropes'. "These are pure steel. We'll never to be able to break her out."

"Don't worry, Brittany," Theodore assured. "We'll get you out of there... somehow."

I pulled out a set of wire cutters. "Try these," I ordered as I pulled up next to them, tossing them to Simon. "Those should be enough to get her out. I'll talk to her while you guys get her out."

As Simon tried to get their friend out, I decided to talk to her. "How'd you end up here?" I asked her.

Unfortunately, for my sake, she was scared to answer me, so I just let her talk to only the boys.

"Who's this, Simon?" she asked.

"She's a friend, Brittany," he answered. "Don't be afraid of her. It's not like she works for Ian or anything."

"Yeah, Brittany," Theodore added. "She's really nice."

Simon kind of gave Theodore a possessive glare, and Theodore backed away. I got a little surprised myself with the way he was acting. I wonder if our little 'meet and greet' last night made him think that-

Brittany interrupted my thought when she said, "Theodore, I wouldn't worry about him right now. He'll get over it."

I went over to Brittany. "Thank you for that," I told her.

"You're welcome, I guess," she replied, "but what _was_ that?"

"I don't know... Where the heck did he go?"

Turning around, I saw him in human form. "Here's where he went."

She looked like she was about to freak out. "_That's _Simon?" All of a sudden, she smiled. "I've always wondered what he'd look like human." She chuckled. "Now I guess I know."

I passed Brittany and Theodore each a necklace after he let her free. "If you want to be human, you'll put these on."

They did as ordered, and Simon came back with another bike. "Theodore, make sure Brittany's safe. Ally's riding with me."

I was pleased. Finally, I didn't have to drive for once. In Brittany's pocket, I noticed the next clue. I grabbed it and began to read it.

_"Congratulations on your triumph, you little creeps. But your next challenge will be harder._

_"Your next challege will be where you can get kissed by the sun and you don't even have to leave the ground._

_"And beware, Ally, I'm watching your every move."_

I almost had another heart attack. Simon pulled me up onto the bike and followed Theodore and Brittany, trying to find an escape.

"Where's somewhere you can get sun-kissed without leaving the ground?" I asked the three of them.

"Florida!" Brittany answered in excitement. "One of my sisters must be in Florida!"

I nodded. "That's gotta be it! I'm not sure which one is gonna be there, but one of them's definitely there."

Simon turned back to me. "Want me to do the honors?"

"I don't care. Go ahead. Just be careful."

"Fine. Take the wheel, though. Otherwise, I'm gonna end up crashing us into something."

I nodded, and we changed positions. "You know how to do it, Simon?"

He didn't seem so confident. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know how to do it."

I crossed my fingers, hoping Simon _could _really do it. I heard Simon recite the spell, and a portal opened up.

_Thank God, _I thought as he gave me back the wand.

"That was much harder than I thought," he said, breathing heavily.

"Guys, go through and start searching," I ordered. "We'll catch up later."

Simon looked back at me in astonishment. "Aren't we supposed to be going?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make one thing clear first." I paused. "I know you want to... you know... go on a date with me, but I think we need to wait until this entire mess is over."

He nodded. "I can deal with that."

I smiled, leaning closer to him. "Thank you." I suddenly got an idea. "But, you know, I need to leave you something so you know I'm not just playing with you."

Though reluctantly at first, I leaned in as close as I could and did something I never did before.

I kissed him on the cheek.

He seemed to enjoy it... a lot, and so did I. He was so pleased, he didn't say anything in reply.

"Drive us through, would you?"

He snapped back to reality. "Oh, right... Sorry."

"It's okay. Just get us there before _I_ have to drive."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll get going."

The two of us sped off into the portal, and we were on our way to Florida.


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue, Part II

The four of us took in the beach environment, but there was something wrong with the scenery. The beach was a little _too_ full, so we ran over to the mob.

There were the other two Chipettes, tied up and dangling over a pool of sharks, on stage.

Scared for his life, Theodore pulled me over. "We need to get the girls out of there!" he said, panicking.

I could only think of one solution.

"I have an idea," I told him. "Let me change first." I stopped in my tracks and turned back around. "Actually, get the others and have them change into these. Meet me at the bikes when you're done."

After about five minutes, the four of us met up at the bikes, dressed like a couple of police officers. The four of us sped off to save the other Chipettes.

I decided to take charge. "Alright, everyone," I ordered. "You need to leave. This is an illegal sacrafice of an animal. You all must leave. This is not something you watch for entertainment."

Brittany and Simon immediately went to the trapped chipmunks while Theodore and I kept getting rid of the crowd. After releasing the girls, Brittany handed me the final clue, which read:

_"So, you've gotten everyone but one successfully released. You're much smarter than I thought._

_"Now, your final destination is where people can be well and sick at the same time._

_"But, don't forget, Ally: I'm be expecting you."_

Even though I'd seen these things now for a while, I still almost got a heart attack.

I was stuck deep in thought when one of the other Chipettes (turned into a human, thanks to Theodore) came over to me.

"I read over that clue myself, and I'm pretty sure he's talking about a hospital."

That was much better than the morgue idea I came up with. "There's only one problem with that: which one?"

She stood there in disbelief. "I don't know."

"The question should be: which one means the most to one of us?" Simon corrected, bringing up yet another new angle I didn't see.

Then, it hit me. That hospital in New Jersey. The one I applied to. That's where everyone was.

I pulled out my wand and recited the chant. The portal opened up, and the six of us went inside. When we came back out, however, we had another problem.

We weren't taken to the right destination.

Simon came over to my side. "Maybe there's some sort of magic barrier or something."

I looked over to him. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"What can I say? I read some of that spell book of yours when you were asleep last night."

Brittany beeped the horn of one of the bikes. "Are you two getting in or what?"

The two of us ran back to the bikes and rode to our destination.

Suddenly, rain started pouring.

"Oh, great," I heard Brittany groan. "The rain's gonna mess up my hair!"

"Uh, Brit," one of the other girls said, "we have more important things to fix besides your hair."

"Yeah, like Alvin," the other added.

"Oh, shut up!" Brittant finally rebuddled. "The both of you!"

"Are they always like this?" I asked the boys as we walked towards the door.

"Yeah, pretty much," Theodore answered. "Brittany instigates the both of them, and the three of them usually end up screaming by the end of the conversation, and it drives us nuts!"

"I can only imagine."

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I couldn't tell if it was just all the magic I was doing, or if something was wrong with me.

My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground, still awake.

"Ally!" Simon yelled, running over to me and trying to pick me up and sit me on a bench.

It was no use: my legs were locked, meaning I was stuck to the ground.

"Ally, what's going on?" Simon asked me.

"I don't know," I told him back. "I think something's really wrong with me."

Simon looked over to one of the Chipettes. "Jeanette, get a doctor out here! Ally can't move!"

I watched Jeanette run into the hospital as I started to lose my breath.

Being the same result as before, Simon panicked. "Theodore, get me your inhaler!"

Theodore awkwardly backed away. "I don't have it, Simon... Sorry."

Simon looked like he was about to hit Theodore, but he kept his cool. He wanted to be a good role model... and he wanted to impress me, I could tell.

Jeanette brought out a doctor, and the second the doctor saw me, she knew who I was.

"Allycia, is that you?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy asked. "Oh my God! House! Get your ass out here! You need to help her!"

"Help who?" a male voice asked. "The broad in room 3A?"

"No, you asshole! I mean my intern at the front door!"

As House and Cuddy came out to help, I lost consciousness. The only thing I had stuck in my head was "Am I going to die?"

If anyone could get me out of this, it was my parents. But they're not around for me anymore.

Please, someone, just get me out of this mess.


	8. Chapter 8: The Doctor is Out of His Mind

When I finally came out of it, I was lying down in a hospital bed. One of the other doctors was taking my blood pressure, and another was looking at some of my medical files.

"Thirteen, she's up," the doctor holding my medical files warned, a male.

The female turned around and stopped her work. "Thanks, Foreman." She walked over to me, but was talking to someone else beside me. "How is she?"

"I don't know," another voice - a familiar one - replied. "She just woke up."

Suddenly, I noticed someone holding my hand. I looked over to see Simon, still in his human form, holding it. I felt a sort of relief fill me up.

"How long was I out?" was the first question that came out of my mouth.

"About twelve hours," Thirteen replied. "We weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

Chills started going down my spine. I suddenly stood up. "I have to go somewhere."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

Simon eased me back down to the hospital bed. "Ally, maybe they know who we're looking for."

"You've got a point," I replied. "Have either of you seen a small chipmunk? He has a red sweater with a yellow 'A' on the front."

Foreman jumped up from his seat. "I think they're taking him out to pest control right now."

"Oh, brother."

I watched as Foreman and Thirteen raced out to find Alvin, leaving just Simon and myself.

Looking down at my hands, I saw Simon put my hands in his. His hands felt warm, and for some reason, I just didn't want them to come out.

He sat down next to me, his hands still holding mine. "How are you feeling?"

I struggled to say anything. "My throat's a little sore, and my legs feel a little numb, but other than that, I'm fine."

Suddenly, one of the other doctors bursted through the door, carrying Alvin by the hood.

"This must be your rat," he assumed, hurling Alvin into Simon's hands.

The doctor stepped closer to me. "You make me sick. First of all, you're a slut. Secondly, you have the nerve to bring this... this rat onto a hospital grounds. Thirdly, you're going to be bald. You have a cancerous tumor in your lung."

Simon stood up, making fists with his hands. "You must be a thrill at parties," he spoke sarcastically, pausing afterward for a moment. "Is this the way you treat all of your patients?"

He just stood there, smiling. "You don't get it. Do you, kid?" He paused. "I run the show here, and I can act however I want in this hospital!"

The look on Simon's face intimdated me a little. "You have absolutely no right to treat her like that!"

"How dare you defy me!" The doctor ran over to me and grabbed me by the arm. Releasing me from the medical cords I had been attached to, he hurled me across the room, leaving me there bloody, battered, and unconscious.

After gaining consciousness again, Simon was the only person in the room.

Suddenly, Cuddy stepped in the room. "I'm sure you heard from Dr. House what your diagnosis is. Your cancer, however, has spread to your brain."

I was about to cry.

"If you survive the first chemotherapy treatment, you will most likely survive."

That piece of information lifted my spirits.

All of a sudden, I heard a thud, like someone falling onto a hardwood floor. I looked over to see Simon on the floor, out cold. I felt the tears coming back.

"Cuddy, tell me he's going to be okay."

She nodded. "I don't think he's in any better shape than you are, Ally."

I turned around. "This can't be happening... This just can't be happening."

Closing my eyes, I tried to cope with Simon's sudden collapse. I went to sleep, trying to ease my mind from the pain. Every time I closed my eyes, though, I saw him standing right in front of me. It scared the heck out of me.

I wanted so badly to yell out to my parents, but I soon realized that I'd sound like an idiot, considering they were dead. So, I just decided to stay awake, at least I knew Simon was okay.

Unfortunately, I fell back to sleep, and Cuddy woke me up a few hours later.

"Ally, he's okay," Cuddy told me. "He has the cancer, too, but he made it through the chemotherapy."

My eyes began to fill up with tears again, this time with joy. "Oh, thank God! Thank you!"

"Now, the only thing left to do is get you to chemotherapy."

I rolled my eyes. _Great, _I thought. _He made it, but I might not._

All of a sudden, I saw Jeanette help Simon come in the room. His hair was completely radiated off, and I couldn't help but smile just a little at how hilarious the wig on him looked, even though it was the exact same hairstyle and the exact same color.

Cuddy opened the door. "Are you ready?"

I took a long deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Simon smiled. "Don't worry, babe. You'll be fine."

_What the hell was that? _I thought. _Why did he just call me "babe"?_

_Oh, yeah. He's lovesick. Right._

Cuddy laid me down on the mat to put me in the chemotherapy machine. "It should only take about five minutes to finish the treatment," she advised me. "In the meantime, just relax."

As soon as I was put into the machine, the treatment had finished earlier than I expected, because I was knocked out and taken out of the machine once it finished.


	9. Chapter 9: Spoken Truth

The next thing I knew, I was bound, gagged, and tied to a chair. My captor soon came in the room, weapons (some that I can't mention) on hand.

"Welcome to hell," he told me. His voice was familiar - way too familiar. I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where.

"Okay, first of all, who are you?" I asked, still somewhat out of breath. "And second, why did you have to capture me like this?"

He smirked. "Here are your answers, princess. One, I'm your little stalker. Second, you're the only link between me and the furry little rodents who put me in jail. That's why your parents are gone... because of me."

Then, after a second, I finally realized that the creep holding me hostage was none other than Ian Hawke.

I just sat there, horrified. "You have got to be kidding me... So, _you're _the one who killed my parents? You're messing with me just to get to the boys? How much of a jerk can you be?"

"This is only the beginning, my dear. Now, unless you want to die..." He pulled out a pocket knife. "...you'll tell me where Simon is."

I had to think of a way to buy some time. "Before I tell you, can I just know why you're so interested in finding him?"

"Of course. You see, when I came across the boys last, the only person I kept in touch with was Dave. When Simon started urging Dave to start dating Claire, he took his advise." He paused. "Since I was her boyfriend at the time, Claire told me we were through, and she moved out. It's because of Simon that my heart was shattered to a million broken little bits. And now, since I have you, I'll take away the one thing that makes his world perfect... you."

My anger grew so much that it was about to explode. "Just because you lost your girlfriend does _not_ mean you have the right to hurt him! I'll _NEVER _tell you where he is!"

Ian's face grew more irritated by the second, and he placed the pocket knife closer to my neck. "Then, I guess I'm going to have to kill you..."

"Oh no, you're not" yelled another voice. "Let her go, Ian."

He just turned around in aggravation. "And who the hell are you?"

The silhouette just stood there. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"You don't scare me, kid."

Suddenly, I realized that the person facing off with Ian was Simon, and he didn't seemed pleased with Ian's response. The next thing that happened was a total shock to me.

I saw Simon punch Ian smack in the face. The sight horrified me, but I couldn't help but watch the two of them continue to fight. The one throwing most of the punches was Simon, which surprised me even more. Eventually, though, Ian pinned him to the ground.

"Any last words, kid?" Ian asked.

"Just one," Simon replied, his fingers ready to snap.

"And what would that be?"

Simon had to wait for just the right time, I guess, which is why there was a long silence.

"Freeze."

He snapped his fingers, and Ian froze like an ice cube. Simon then slid out from under Ian and got in a position to kick him.

"Now, Cuddy!"

With Alvin and Cuddy at the window, Simon was able to launch Ian into the back of a police van. Right after that, he rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" he asked as he untied me.

I smiled. "Yeah," I answered. "When Ian walked into the room, I thought I was dead for sure."

He hugged me as soon as I was released from the ropes. "I'm just glad you're okay."

After checking us out of the hospital, Cuddy took the seven of us to the airport and helped us leave for Boston. When we later arrived back at the condo complex, my friends were outside waiting for me.

Soon after (about two hours later), Jeanette came in to check on me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I replied. "How's Simon?"

"Just fine, but he's still worried sick about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

I laughed. "Tell him not to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"There's something you need to see, though. Come on! It'll be fun."

I got myself off of the couch. "Alright, Jeanette. I'll go."

She smiled. "Great! Meet me in the lobby in about ten minutes."

"I'll be there."

There were so many possibilities my little surprise could be, so I got changed as quickly as I could and met Jeanette and the rest of the crew in the lobby.

Well... all but one, and I had a suspicion of what was going on.

Jeanette took me over to the door leading to the basement. Seeing rainbow-colored lights blinking on and off, my suspicion was correct. It was a party...

...but it was for me.


	10. Chapter 10: Party Time!

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a huge party for me in the basement, and much to my surprise, Simon was running the show.

I'm kidding. It didn't surprise me at all.

"You did all of this fro me?" I asked him.

"Of course," he told me. "I love you..."

_Well, that makes things easier,_ I thought.

I took a deep breath, smiling. "I love you, too."

The girls took this as a huge surprise, especially Jeanette. She didn't seem to mind it, though. I guess she didn't have as big a crush on him as I originally thought.

Suddenly, Alvin turned on a song to get the crowd in the room going, and Simon instantly grabbed my hand to dance with me.

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Even if the sky is fallin' down_  
_Oh_

_You already know_  
_Tonight is the night to let it go_  
_Put on a show (show, show)_  
_I wanna see how you lose control_

_So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away_  
_So come on and fly with me_  
_As we make our great escape_

Much to my surprise (for real this time, I swear), Simon was a better dancer than I expected.

"Where'd you learn those moves?" I asked, suddenly wondering why he was so outgoing.

"Alvin taught me a few moves so that way I won't look like a moron at the next school dance," he answered.

"Yeah, right. They don't seem like Alvin's moves."

He grinned. "Okay, Alvin had me taking dance lessons."

I laughed. "I knew it."

Simon frowned. "You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Not at all, babe. You don't have to impress me like that. I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks, babe."

_So baby don't worry_  
_You are my only_  
_You won't be lonely_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_You'll be my only_  
_No need to worry_  
_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Down, down_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_

_Just let it be_  
_Come on and bring your body next to me_  
_I'll take you away_  
_Turn this place into our private getaway_  
_So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away_  
_So come on and fly with me_  
_As we make our great escape_  
_So why don't we run away_

_So baby don't worry_  
_You are my only_  
_You won't be lonely_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_You'll be my only_  
_No need to worry_  
_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Down, down_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_

Simon stopped midstep, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "You just took my breath away."

I laughed. "Aww, Simon."

"Well, you got the pun, didn't you?"

"That's true. Now, can we get back to dancing or what?"

"Sure."

_Down like she's suppose to be_  
_She gets down all over me_  
_Down like her temperature_  
_Cause to me she's zero degrees_  
_She's cold, over freeze_  
_I got that girl from over seas_  
_Now she's my Miss America_  
_Now can I be her soldier, please?_  
_I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love_  
_Got me look like baby Cupid_  
_Sending arrows from above_  
_Don't you ever leave the side of me_  
_And waiting definitely, not probably_  
_And honestly I'm down like the economy_

_So baby don't worry_  
_You are my only_  
_You won't be lonely_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_You'll be my only (oh)_  
_No need to worry (oh)_  
___Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_Oh, oh, the sky is falling down_

After the dance, Simon took me to the back of the room, knocking over a few people on the way.

He stood there, nervous. "There's been something I wanted to do the entire time I've been with you."

I was confused. "What's that?"

Simon took my hands and wrapped my arms over his shoulders as he leaned in. At first, I wasn't sure what he was doing, but when we got as close as we could possibly get, I finally understood.

In the heat of the moment, nothing else mattered but him...

...And we finally did the one thing I secretly wanted.

We kissed.


End file.
